Workin' For the Dawn of Peace
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Roger, Collins, Benny and Mark are fighting in the Civil War and they form a bond with each other. Two-shot. All parings mentioned.
1. Two Brothers

Disclaimer - I own nothing of RENT or the songs Two Brothers & Tentin' Tonight. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics**_ are thoughts, flashbacks and song lyrics.

A/N: I was at choir on Thursday night and we sang this song and that's where I got this story idea.

A/N 2: Some of the names have changed, due to the time period. Mimi - Mary. Maureen - Martha. Angel - Abigail. Joanne - Johanna. The rest of the names are the same.

A/N 3: Since Maureen (aka Martha) and Joanne (aka Johanna) can't be together, I had them be mother (Maureen) and daughter (Joanne). I hope that that'll clear things up as you guys read (or don't read) this story.

Summary: AU: Roger, Collins, Benny and Mark are fighting in the Civil War and they form a bond with each other. Two-shot. All parings mentioned.

Rating: T

Genre: General/Family

__

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - Two Brothers)

_We must become the change we wish to see in the world_  
- Mahatma Gandhi

Roger Davis and Mark Cohen laughed as they sat down on a couple of tree stumps with their supper. It was the first time the two of them had laughed all day. They had been fighting in the Civil War - so much blood, friends dying and loud noises. The two of them had lost so many friends on the battlefield, so it was good to let out a couple of laughs.

"Hey Mark, I was wonderin' if you wanted to hear a song I wrote about friendship." Roger asked, lighting a cigarette. He offered one to Mark, but he shook his head as Roger got out his fiddle.

"Sure. I would love to." Mark told him, taking a bite of his cornbread. Roger took a final drag on his cigarette, put it out and made himself comfortable on the tree stump.

"_Two brothers on their way, one wore blue and one wore gray. Two brothers on their way, one wore blue and one wore gray. One wore blue and one wore gray as they marched along their way. The fife and drum began to play, all on a beautiful mornin'._" Roger sang softy. As he sang, other soldiers walked over and sat down around the two men.

"_One was gentle one was kind. One was gentle one was kind. One was gentle one was kind. One came home, one stayed behind._" Roger continued singing. The sun had set, so it was hard to see Roger in his blue uniform, continuing to play his fiddle. Mark got out his harmonica and joined in.

"_One wore blue and one wore gray as they marched along their way. The fife __and drum began to play, all on a beautiful mornin'._" Roger continued after Mark finished his harmonica solo. The soldiers applauded when Roger finished his song and put his fiddle away. The group headed to their tents, saying goodnight to each other as they went their separate ways. Mark and Roger's tents were next to each other, so they were happy about that.

The next morning, the troops headed to the Grub Tent and gobbled down their breakfasts - some of the soldiers would be eating their last meal.

After breakfast, Roger headed back to his tent and wrote a letter to his wife, Mary. She and Roger had two children together - Jonathon and Lara, but Jonathon had died when he caught the mumps. He was only six-years-old. Mary was expecting a baby in the spring of next year.

After Roger finished his letter, Mark entered the tent, a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked his friend.

"We're moving out. Sergeant Michaels' orders." Mark answered. Together, the men packed up Roger's tent and belongings before packing up Mark's things. They then mounted their horses - Roger's a pure dark bay Quarter Horse gelding named King. Mark's was a pure black Quarter Horse mare named Liberty. The two of them heeled their horses into a gallop and followed everyone out of the campground.

It was dark by the time that the remaining soldiers made camp. The South had ambushed them. Mark, sadly, had been killed in the ambush. Roger let out a loud sob as he laid in his hammock that night.

The next morning, Roger had breakfast with two black men that had joined The Union. Their names were Thomas Collins and Benjamin Coffin. Benjamin hated being called by his full name, so he was called Benny. The three of them instantly bonded and fought side-by-side in the war.

Roger sat in his tent, his pen to a blank piece of paper. He was thinking about what to write when there was a loud explosion and a loud neigh. He ran out of his tent and saw fire everywhere.

Walking though the camp, he saw smoke coming from the paddock where the horses were kept. He spotted Thomas' bay gelding, Star, and Benny's gray gelding, Smoke, tied to the stake where all the horses were kept. Fire was everywhere around them, making the horses uneasy. Roger soothed them and led them away from the area, when he noticed that King - his horse - was nowhere to be seen.

"Roger!" Thomas called from somewhere to Roger's left. Craning his head over his shoulder, he saw Thomas walking towards him with King, who was limping. The bottom of Roger's stomach dropped when he saw his injured horse.

"What happened?" Roger asked, handing Thomas Star and Smoke while he took King's lead rope. The gelding threw up his head and refused to put any weight on his right front leg.

"Some son-of-a-bitch threw a grenade at our campground, spooking the horses. King got loose, along with Liberty. King threw his shoe and injured his foot, so I don't know if he's gonna be able to use it again." Thomas explained. Roger rested his head on King's neck, crying into his horse's warmness. King had been his companion for many years and he hated seeing his horse hurt.

"What about Liberty?" Roger asked. There was some rustling, so Roger got his gun ready, just in case it was an enemy.

"Put your gun away! It's Benny." The person told Roger. Roger still kept his gun out, just in case. Benny entered the campground, leading Liberty. The black mare looked unharmed, but scared. The three of them decided to tack up their horses and go for a ride. Since King was hurt, Roger decided to ride Liberty. Roger wrapped a leg wrap around King's leg and tied him to the stake near the Grub Tent. He then joined Benny and Thomas for a short ride.

"I think I'm gonna put King down - I don't want to see him suffer." Roger told his friends. They nodded and supported Roger's idea.

When the men returned, Roger dismounted Liberty and untacked her while Benny and Thomas took care of Smoke and Star. After Roger was finished with Liberty, he walked over to where King was standing and took the leather lead rope in his hands. He had Thomas hold King while Roger put the horse out of his misery. His hands were shaking as he pointed the gun between the horse's eyes.

"I can't do it." Roger announced. Benny walked over to him and took the gun out of Roger's hands. King snorted nervously as Roger walked over to him and patted his shoulder. He had owned King since the horse was a yearling - he was now six-years-old. Tears started rolling down Roger's face as he looked into his horse's kind eyes. King nickered quietly and nudged Roger's shoulder as if he was saying, 'hey. It's going to be all right - you'll see.'

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Benny asked. Roger nodded and walked to his tent. He heard a gunshot and a horse whinny in pain. He knew that King was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

After the three men buried King, they headed to their tents to do their separate things - Roger wrote another letter, while Thomas and Benny played a card game. All of them were in Roger's tent.

"What's your family like?" Thomas asked Roger.

"I'm happily married to a beautiful woman named Mary and we have a daughter, Lara. Mary is also expecting a baby in the spring. I used to have a son named Jonathon, but he died when he caught the mumps at six years of age." Roger answered.

"I'm also married." Thomas spoke up after a moment's silence.

"What's she like?" Benny wanted to know as he drew a new card from the deck and placed it in his hand.

"Her name is Abigail - Abby for short. We have two sons - James and John - they're six and four. Abby is also expecting in the spring." Thomas answered.

"What about you, Benny? Are you married?" Roger asked, grinning as he lit a cigarette. Benny was quiet when it came to family, so Roger and Thomas enjoyed teasing him.

"Yes, I'm married. Have been for three years. Her name is Alison and she's like an angel sent from heaven. We have a son - Daniel, who's going to be two soon. Alison is also expecting in the spring." Benny told the others. The three of them chatted by lantern light. Sergeant Michaels came in and told them lanterns out - they were to be fighting in the war the next day.

"What about your friend that was killed? What was his family like?" Thomas asked. He, Benny and Roger were straightening out Roger's tent before Thomas and Benny left to go to their own tents.

"He was married, too, to a woman named Martha. They also have a daughter named Johanna and a son named Paul." Roger told him. Thomas smiled and hugged his friend before heading to his tent, Benny right behind him.

Roger changed into his pajamas and fell asleep, thinking about his family and how much he missed them.

Deciding he couldn't sleep, Roger got out of bed and wrote a letter to his family, letting them know how much he missed them and how he couldn't wait to come home.


	2. Tentin' Tonight

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title - Tentin' Tonight)

_When each proud fighter brags they war on death, for life - not men, for flags_  
- Wilford Owen

The next day, Thomas, Benny and Roger were out on the battlefield. Roger looked up at the sky as they marched, firing their rifles at the enemy. It was a beautiful cloudless sunny day - a day where they should be enjoying the sunshine, not fighting in it. Suddenly, Benny, who was next to Roger, went down. Roger bent down next to his friend and checked his pulse. Nothing.

"We've got a soldier down!" Roger called over the gunfire. Nobody heard him. Roger had no choice but to keep marching. He caught up with Thomas and together, the two of them fought with all their might.

That evening, Thomas and Roger ate supper in silence. Roger finished his supper, taking his cornbread with him. Thomas sighed and finished his supper, tears streaming down his cheeks. After he finished supper, Thomas went to his tent, got out a pen and a piece of paper. He then sat down and wrote a letter to Benny's wife. Thomas and Benny had been best friends and he wanted to let Benny's wife know that he was no longer with them.

As Thomas slept, he heard a faint sound coming from Roger's tent. Curious, he got out of his hammock and walked to Roger's tent. He poked his head in and smiled at his friend.

"Hello." Roger greeted him.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, sitting in the chair next to Roger's hammock.

"Yes." Roger answered, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Thomas inquired, looking up at the other man.

"I just miss Benny - he was a good soul." Roger answered, adjusting his position in the hammock. Thomas nodded and noticed Roger's fiddle case that was near Roger's hammock.

"You play?" Thomas asked, nodding towards Roger's fiddle case.

"Yes, sir - my father taught me how to play when I was a boy." Roger answered, getting down from his hammock and got out his fiddle. Thomas had disappeared to get his drum.

Roger got out a piece of paper with a song he had written on it and put it on the small table in front of him. Before the war, as a lad, he would write songs while his father taught him about blacksmithing and hoping that Roger would someday take over.

Thomas returned with his drum and sat down on the other side of Roger. He looked at the piece of paper in front of them.

"Did you write this?" Thomas inquired. Roger nodded and put his bow to the fiddle. Thomas took out his drumsticks and beat the drum softly.

"_Many are the hearts that are weary tonight, waitin' for the war to cease. Many are the hopes once high and bright, that sleep with those at peace_." Roger and Thomas crooned.

"_Waitin' tonight, workin' tonight, workin' that the war might cease. O many are the hearts that are workin' for the right._" Roger and Thomas harmonized. Sergeant Michaels came in and told them lanterns out. Thomas smiled at his friend and headed to his tent. Roger put his fiddle away and went back to sleep, wondering when he would see his wife and children again.

* * *

Six months later, Roger headed back to Franklin, Pennsylvania - his hometown. He walked silently with the other remaining soldiers - all thirty of them. On their last night of duty, they had been ambushed - again. This time, they killed Thomas and other soldiers, took Liberty (Roger's horse) and an enemy soldier had sliced Roger's arm with his bayonet. Eventually, it became infected and the surgeon had to remove Roger's right arm. All that was left of Roger's arm was a stump going from his shoulder to his elbow.

As Roger continued walking, his family came into view. In the sunlight, he could see tears streaming down Mary's cheeks. He rushed over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mary. Shh. It's all right. Calm down." Roger soothed her, but Mary wouldn't listen.

"My good husband, whatever happened to you?" she asked, taking the sleeve of Roger's coat and buried her face in it. It smelled of gunpowder and fresh cut grass.

"We were ambushed." Roger answered, looking down at her belly. He placed his good hand on it and moved it around. He could feel the baby moving beneath his hand.

"It's due any day now." Mary told him, kissing his cheek. He smiled when he saw ten-year-old Lara standing next to her mother. She had inherited his blond hair and green eyes. From her mother, Lara had inherited her wild spirit and gracefulness.

"Papa. I'm so glad to see you." Lara told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her.

"You've grown since I last saw you." Roger told his daughter, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders. Lara had been eight when Roger had gone to war. The same day that Roger was to leave to fight in the war, Jonathon died of the mumps. That was the saddest of all days in the Davis household.

"Where's Mark?" Mary asked as the three of them headed to their cabin.

"He was killed in battle - along with my other friends." Roger answered as they entered the cabin. He walked to his and Mary's room, removed his coat and boots, took off his pants and climbed into bed - all with great difficultly. It felt so good to sleep in his own bed instead of a hammock. Mary only woke him when it was time for supper. Roger ate a hearty dinner of rabbit stew, potatoes and cornbread. He drank his ale quickly and went back to bed.

That night, Mary had a difficult time sleeping. She would be hot as fire one minute, cold as ice the next. Roger sat up and helped his wife as much as he could. Putting his hand on her belly, he felt the baby still moving beneath Mary's thin nightgown. He knew that her time was coming to deliver the baby.

Sure enough, the next morning, at the rooster's crow, Mary went into labor, Roger staying by her side the whole time. Lara was put to work by getting rags for her mother's forehead and cleaning the baby when it came.

"One more good push should do it." the physician told Mary. She nodded and moved forward on the bed, squeezing Roger's hand the whole time.

Ten hours later, Mary held a beautiful little boy in her arms. Roger looked down at his son, feeling tears in his eyes. Lara rushed over to clean up her new brother and wrap him in a blanket. She handed the screaming infant to her mother and went to wash her hands. The physician smiled at the couple and examined the baby. After the physician gave the baby a clean bill of health, and sensing he was no longer needed, got back on his black mare and headed off.

"What do we want to name him?" Mary asked, looking up at Roger. The newborn was now drinking his first meal. She had gotten to choose both Jonathon and Lara's names, so it was Roger's turn to name his son.

"What about Mark - after my best friend?" Roger suggested. Mary nodded her head and watched her son continue to nurse.

That evening, Roger spent time with Lara while Mary nursed Mark. They were spending a quiet night together when there was a knock on the door. Curious, Roger went to answer it. Standing before him was a soldier dressed in a gray uniform. He had curly red hair and blue-green eyes. He stood about Roger's height and looked two years younger than Roger.

"Can I help you?" Roger asked, blocking the soldier's way into the house.

"Are you Roger Davis?" the soldier asked.

"I am. Who's asking?" Roger inquired.

"My name is Joe Stanford and I found something that belongs to you." the soldier told him, reaching into his breast pocket and handed Roger a burned piece of paper. Roger recognized the words on the paper, even though they were faded - it was his song Two Brothers.

"Thank you." Roger thanked the man, smiling. Joe smiled and walked away. Roger closed the door and walked back to his family.

"Who was that?" Mary asked, standing up from the rocker in the corner and walked over to Roger.

"Just a friend." Roger answered simply as Mary helped him undress. Lara and Mark were now in bed, fast asleep. Roger handed her the piece of paper after Mary was done undressing him.

"Roger, this is wonderful." Mary told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. Roger kissed her neck and gently rubbed her back as she read the words on the paper.

"Thank you. I wrote it when I was in the war." Roger told her, tears coming to his eyes. Mary knew that he was emotional when it came to the war. She turned her attention to the wounds on Roger's body - there were bullet holes, scars, bruises, scrapes and bumps everywhere. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Roger's missing arm. It was a stump that went from his shoulder to his elbow. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she decided to go to sleep, her wonderful husband next to her.

* * *

Two months later, Roger passed away due to an infection in his arm. It wasn't from the war - it was from the damn stitches that the physician had used to sew up Roger's arm. Mary and Lara held back their tears as Roger's coffin was lowered into the ground. Mark had fallen asleep in Mary's arms. Martha wrapped her arm around Mary's shoulders and stroked her hair, soothing her. Johanna and Paul stood nearby, brushing tears out of their eyes. Abigail - Thomas' wife and their two sons - John and James - were there as well. Abigail held her new daughter, Hannah, in her arms. Alison - Benjamin's wife, also attended - along with her son, Daniel and newborn daughter, Elizabeth.

Mary cried out as cannons were fired in honor of Roger. Martha soothed her and felt tears streaming down her own cheeks. She knew how it felt to lose her husband.

"There, there. It's all right." Martha soothed. Mary buried her face in her friend's bosom and cried loudly. The other woman rubbed her back and sang a soothing song.

As they walked back to the Davis' cabin, something caught Mary's eye. Bending over, she picked up a piece of paper with six words written on it.

"What does it say?" Martha asked, looking over her friend's shoulder.

"It says - 'waitin' for the dawn of peace.'" Mary explained.

"Who wrote it?" Martha wanted to know. Mary looked on the paper for a signature, but found none.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I don't see any signature." Mary told her friend.

"That's a shame." Martha said as the two of them sat on the porch swing, watching the little ones play in the front yard.

"I think it's Roger's handwriting. I would recognize it anywhere." Mary announced after awhile.

"He fought for his life in that war. Both you and I knew how much he wanted peace." Martha told her friend, not taking her eyes off the children.

* * *

That night, Mary sat on the porch swing and counted the stars. It was a nightly task that she and Roger would do each night. She lifted her eyes to the sky when something caught her eye. It was a figure coming up to the house and it looked big. Mary ran back inside and brought out Roger's rifle that she kept for protection.

"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness. There was nothing but rustling and the hooting of an owl.

"Who's there?" she repeated after a moment's silence.

"Mary Davis! It's me!" a familiar voice sounded. Mary slowly lowered the weapon and walked off the porch. In the moonlight, she saw her brother's face staring back at her.

"Matthew? What in God's name are you doing here?" Mary asked, leading him to the house. Matthew was six years older than Mary and had fought in the war with Roger and Mark. He had somehow managed not to lose any of his limbs in the war.

"I just came to see if you were all right." Matthew answered as Mary lit a lantern and looked at his face. As Matthew removed his coat, Mary saw bloodstains on his face and hands. There were also some flecks of blood on the bottom of his pants and jacket.

"What in the world happened?" Mary asked, going to get a cloth and some water. She handed the wet cloth to Matthew, who refused it.

"Rebecca and Anne were killed. I did everything I could to save them, but there was nothing I could do." Matthew answered, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. Rebecca was Matthew's wife and Anne was his daughter. He had a son - Lucas, but he was killed in the war - he was a drummer boy.

"I'm sorry." Mary apologized, feeling tears stream down her own cheeks. She silently said a prayer for Matthew as she wiped his face and hands with the cloth.

"What happened to them?" she asked after awhile.

"Bear attack." Matthew answered, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Mary gently soothed her brother as she finished cleaning him up. She let him stay in the spare bedroom at the back of the house.

That night, Mary stayed awake, thinking about how awful fighting in the war must have been. Turning over on her side, she heard someone sobbing. Getting out of bed and put on her wool robe, she headed towards the crying. It was coming from the spare room in the back of the cabin.

"My dear brother, is everything all right?" Mary asked, knocking on the door. Matthew continued crying, so Mary entered the room. She saw him sitting on the bed next to the window, tears streaming down his cheeks. Walking over to him, she set her lantern on the table next to the door and sat next to him, gathering him in her arms. She then rocked him slowly back and forth, humming a hymn her mother would sing to them when they were scared or upset.

"_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, but now am found  
Was blind, but now I see_

_Twas grace that taught  
My heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
We have already come  
Twas grace that brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home_." Mary sang gently so that her voice was barely above a whisper. Matthew seemed to be calming down a little bit, which made Mary happy.

"I'm sorry again, brother, for what happened to your family." Mary told him as he got under the covers. Mary dimmed the lantern and walked out of the room, her brother's snoring echoing through the air.

Mary took off her robe, folded it and put it in a drawer. She then braided her long black hair and went back to bed.

The next morning, Mary awoke early to fix breakfast - porridge and hot cider. Lara emerged from her room and went to help her mother.

"Good morning, my angel." Mary greeted her daughter.

"Morning mama." Lara greeted her back, sadness in her voice. Mary hugged her as she sat down next to her.

"Love, what's wrong?" Mary asked, as she stirred the porridge in the large pot over the fire.

"I miss papa." Lara answered, her voice quivering. Mary nodded and gathered her daughter in her arms. The two of them cried for the kind husband and father they had lost.

* * *

Later that day, Mary decided to take a walk with Martha while the children were at school. Matthew had offered to watch Mark that day.

"How are you, my friend?" Martha asked, watching Mary wander off the trail they were on to pick some wild strawberries. The sun shone through her long black hair and glistened off her skin.

"I'm all right." Mary answered simply, placing some strawberries in her basket that she had brought along.

The women finished their walk and headed back to Martha's cabin to have lunch and some tea. In the distance, Mary could hear the school bell ringing for lunch break. Lara, Johanna and Paul came galloping towards the two women like wild horses that ran through the clover fields near the Davis cabin.

The five of them headed to the Cohen cabin when five wild horses crossed their path. A wise Native American woman had told Mary's mother had told her that when a great soldier dies, he comes back as a wild horse because they're spirit it untamable and wild - like the war. A chestnut and white one stared at Mary, who was closest to the herd. A loud noise startled the horses and they galloped away - their tails and manes streaming behind them like banners.

"Beautiful creatures." Mary breathed when the horses out of their sight.

"Truly." Martha agreed, taking Johanna's hand. The young girl loved horses as much as Lara did, so the mothers had to watch them closely.

"I've been thinking deeply." Mary told her friend as the two of them sat on the Cohen's patio, watching the children go back to school.

"About what, my dear?" Martha asked, taking a sip of her honeysuckle tea.

"Since we have no husbands to support us, what about having Alison, Abigail, you and I move in together in a large house where we could raise the children." Mary suggested, stroking the ends of her hair.

"That's a wonderful thought." Martha told her friend, smiling. Mary smiled and drank the rest of her tea. She then gathered her skirts and walked the three miles to her cabin.

* * *

Two years later, the mothers and their children were moved into their new house. It was on the outside of town, a few yards from the dance hall. Matthew and Alison had fallen in love and were planning to wed in the spring. Mary was happy to see her brother so in love again.

Mary took the liberty to raise her children on her own. That winter, however, it was so cold that little Mark couldn't bear it and froze to death. Mary cried for days, not wanting to believe that her son was dead. That was the fourth child she had lost - she had a miscarriage, a stillborn, Jonathon and now Mark. The physician told her that she was to have no more children.

As spring approached, Mary thought about the days her daughter and son were born. There was a memory of Lara that stood out the most in Mary's mind - it was the one of when Lara was conceived….  
_  
Newlyweds Roger and Mary Davis walked into the cabin that they had built themselves - along with Roger's younger brother, Samuel, and Roger's best friend, Mark. A lot of hard work had gone into the building of the cabin - helpful hands, friendly people and song sharing was what Mary enjoyed most about it._

_That night, Roger walked over to Mary and took her in his arms. He held her for the longest time, gently kissing her neck while his hands moved all over her tiny body. He then turned her around so that she was facing him and ran a finger down her jaw. He then kissed her passionately on her thin and trembling lips as he led her to the bed._

_Mary's heart began racing as Roger untied her nightgown and discarded it onto the floor. He then removed his own shirt and put it on the floor as well. To make her comfortable, Roger held her close to him, feeling her skin against his. Kissing her cheek, he removed his pants and put them on the floor, along with his long underwear._

_"Are you ready, love?" Roger asked. Mary nodded as Roger removed her underskirt and put it on the floor. They were now unclothed and held each other in their arms. Roger then gently laid Mary on her back and climbed on top of her - kissing her all over. Mary recoiled under his weight, gasping as he went further inside her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she controlled her breath when he gently kissed her breasts, bringing one at a time to his mouth and gently suckled on each nipple - like an infant might._

_"Keep going." Mary urged. Roger nodded and moved faster - startling Mary. Roger took a moment to catch his breath and use the outhouse. When he came back, he climbed in next to Mary and gently pulled her legs apart before going back inside her. Mary felt her heart racing against her breast, feeling as though it would burst with excitement. Mary laced her hands behind Roger's neck and kissed him passionately, not wanting him to stop. Roger let her touch him between his legs as he continued to kiss her. Mary stroked him, moving her finger back and forth along him. Roger placed both hands on each side of Mary's waist and drew her closer to him. He then had her bring her legs on either side of him so that she was straddling him, but sitting up._

_"Wait." Roger told her, adjusting his position. He moved his hands up and down Mary's sides, rolling over on his side, bringing Mary with him._

_Towards midnight, Mary was starting to get tired, but Roger wouldn't give in. Mary's breathing was labored and she felt sweat creeping down her face. Wiping a hand across her brow, she was now a little better and was ready to continue. Roger smiled at her and rested his forehead on hers. He brought his lips to her shoulders and kissed each one twice. His hands were on her breasts again, gently squeezing them._

_When they were finished, Roger pulled out and looked over at Mary. She had a smile on her face and had a tired expression in her eyes._

_The next morning, Mary woke up early and went to use the outhouse. She was sick to her stomach - hoping that it wouldn't last long. She told Roger about it when she came back into the room. He had her stay in bed and waited on her hand and foot._

_It turned out that Mary was pregnant, which made the couple excited. The excitement didn't last very long - Mary miscarried when she was in her fifth month. There was nothing Roger could do to cheer his wife up._

_A year after they had lost their first baby, Mary discovered she was pregnant again. She carried the baby for nine months, but when she delivered her daughter, she was stillborn._

_"I'm cursed - God doesn't want me to have children." Mary cried into Roger's shirt that night. Roger soothed her and rocked her slowly back and forth, letting her know everything was alright._

_Three months later, Roger and Mary tried again, praying that everything would be all right. Mark and Martha welcomed a daughter - Johanna Rachel - into the world a week later. Mary and Roger welcomed Lara Nichole into the world a week after Johanna was born. Paul Nicholas - Mark and Martha's son - came into the world on Johanna's first birthday._

_"Roger." Mary called. She was seven months pregnant with her second child and was not well. She had a fever and was losing weight. She also had shortness of breath and vomiting._

_"Roger!" Mary called again, only a little louder. Roger came rushing into their room and sat down at Mary's side, taking her into his arms._

_"Mary, love. What's the matter?" Roger asked, looking down at her._

_"I'm not well." Mary told him, tears coming to her eyes. Roger knew that if Mary didn't get better soon, she would die - along with the baby._

_By some miracle, Mary got passed her illness and welcomed her son - Jonathon Michael - into the world on May 22nd - her birthday. Lara had just turned two and was so happy to have a sibling whom she could love._

_That was a long time ago, but it always stays so fresh in my memory_ Mary told herself, watching Johanna and Lara play with their dolls on the front porch. She was on the porch, too, sewing and humming to herself.

* * *

Martha had a free moment and together, the two of them went to the dress shop. They picked out new dresses - Mary's a light lavender evening dress with white around the collar and sleeves. Martha's was a dark green that came with a black choker.

That night, the girls and women decided to go dancing and show off their new dresses. Paul, Matthew, the other men and boys would be meeting them at the dance hall shortly.

"Isn't this fun?" Lara asked her mother as they danced around the dance floor. Mary nodded and continued dancing with her daughter. After the song ended, Mary went to sit on one of the chairs set up around the room. Lara pulled on her mother's arm, wanting her to dance, but Mary shook her head. They had been dancing since they arrived - which was over three hours ago.

"Love, I'm tired." Mary told her daughter. Lara nodded and went to dance with Paul. Mary made herself comfortable upon the chair and watched her daughter having fun. Mary clapped her hands rhythmically as people danced in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" a man's voice asked. Mary looked up and saw a man with long reddish-brown hair tied back with a black ribbon. He was wearing a red jacket, white shirt, black pants and leather boots. He had kind gray eyes that smiled at her.

"Oh, no. I'm tired, but thank you for your kind offer." Mary told him. She could tell that this man wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm sure you are, but the dance is almost over." the man told her.

"All right." Mary finally gave in, taking the man's hand.

"My name is Andrew." the man said as they danced.

"Mary." Mary replied, smiling as they danced.

After the dance was over, Andrew offered to escort Mary home. She couldn't refuse his offer, so she let him. Lara had walked ahead with Martha, Johanna and the rest of the women.

"What is your family like?" Mary asked Andrew as he took her arm.

"My wife died of the mumps, along with our daughter." Andrew answered sadly. Mary lowered her eyes to the ground.

"What about you? Surely, your story is much happier than mine." Andrew said. Mary shook her head and drew her shawl closer to her.

"My husband died because of an infection in his arm - an enemy soldier slashed him with his bayonet, which resulted him in losing his arm from shoulder to elbow." Mary took a moment to gather her thoughts before moving on. "My first son died of the mumps when he was six and then my baby boy froze to death. It's just my daughter, Lara, and I - along with the widows of the war - except Alison, whom married my brother." Mary told him, feeling tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your husband and your sons." Andrew told her, wrapping his other arm around her waist as they walked. Mary wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thank you." Mary thanked him. Andrew smiled at her and took in her beauty as they continued walking.

They walked a little further down the plank road until they reached High Street - where Mary and the widows lived.

"This is my house. Thank you again, Andrew." Mary kissed Andrew's cheek and stepped inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Mary walked to the flower shop to get some daisies when she saw a figure and a horse inside the Blacksmith Building. Peering inside, she saw that the figure was Andrew and he was with the biggest horse Mary had ever seen.

"Come in, Mary. Goliath won't hurt you." Andrew told her. Mary made her way into the dark stable. The sun shone through the eight windows on either side of the stable walls. Andrew was in the middle of the asile with a tan colored horse. Andrew had the horse's right front leg in-between his legs. Mary heard Andrew talk to the horse once in a while, but other than that, he was silent.

"I had a lovely time last night." Mary told him, watching him work. Goliath nickered, nudging Andrew with his nose. Andrew moved to the horse's back legs and started cleaning them. Mary watched him for a while before realizing she had an errand to do.

"I should get going - I'm going to the flower shop and then I'm taking a walk with Abigail and Martha." Mary started to head out the stable when Andrew called her name, making her turn around again.

"Will I see you again?" Andrew asked.

"In time." Mary told him, leaving the building and into the warm sunlight. She walked to the flower shop, admiring each building as she walked by it. Letting out a sigh, she continued on her walk, humming a little tune.

That afternoon, Mary was arranging the daisies she had bought in a vase when there was a knock on the door. Hurrying to get it, she made herself presentable and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Andrew. He wore a black riding jacket, a white shirt, cream breeches and black boots that came up to his calves. On his head, he wore a black riding hat.

"Would madam like to accompany me on a ride?" he asked, kissing her hand. Mary felt herself blush at Andrew's action.

"I would love to." Mary told him, motioning for him to come into the house. She had him sit in the living room as she rushed upstairs to change into a suitable dress for riding in.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were mounted on a gray gelding named Bullet and a brown mare named Ladyfinger. Mary rode Ladyfinger sidesaddle, something she hadn't done since she was a girl. Andrew was riding in an expensive-looking dressage saddle.

"That's it. Sit up nice and straight." Andrew coached her as they rode. Mary adjusted herself in the saddle and tightened her grip on the reins.

They rode for an hour before Andrew had to get back to his work. They cantered back to town, slowing the horses to a walk as they entered the busy street.

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you." Mary thanked Andrew as she dismounted Ladyfinger and handed her reins to a groom that was nearby. Mary patted the mare's hindquarters as she walked by. Adjusting her dress, Mary headed out of the stable and back towards her house.

* * *

After a year of seeing each other, Andrew proposed to Mary, and of course, she agreed. They were married in April at the church.

When the wedding was over, the newlyweds decided not to go away for their honeymoon, but to stay in the inn located in the center of town.

Stepping into their room, Andrew closed the door and turned around to look at his bride. Mary brushed her hair away from her face as Andrew walked over to her and kissed her passionately. Mary returned the kiss as she felt his hands move up and down her back.

Andrew kissed Mary with much force as he unbuttoned her dress and had her step out of it. Mary unbuttoned his coat and put it on the floor. She then unbuttoned his shirt and lifted it over his head.

"Do you trust me?" Andrew asked, stepping behind her. Mary nodded and felt him untie her under dress. He then carried her to the bed and climbed on top of her, removing his pants and long underwear.

Mary's heart was beating loudly against her breast as Andrew kissed and caressed every inch of her. Mary kissed him on the lips and brought his head to hers. She then untied the ribbon that held back his hair and put it on the floor.

"I love you so much." Andrew whispered in Mary's ear.

"And I love you." Mary whispered back. The two of them finished and were now holding each other closely.

"Stay with me forever." Andrew told her.

"I will." Mary promised. Andrew nuzzled her hair and laid her on her back. He then spread her legs apart and went inside. Mary was extremely tired and wanted her sleep.

"Andrew." Mary moaned as Andrew caressed her breasts in his hands.

"Yes, love?" Andrew asked, taking his new bride in his arms.

"I'm very tired." Mary told him. Andrew nodded and kissed her forehead, taking that as a signal for him to stop.

As they slept, Mary realized that she was still unclothed, so she put on her nightgown from her trunk, grabbed an extra quilt that she had brought with her and placed it on the bed. She then climbed back into bed beside her new husband.

"Are you all right, love?" Andrew asked sleepily.

"I'm fine." Mary answered, getting on her side and closed her eyes. Andrew ran a hand up and down Mary's back as she slept, taking in all her beauty. Kissing in-between her shoulder blades, he told her that he loved her and blew out the candle that was next to the bed.

The next morning, Mary awoke early and looked at her husband sleeping next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting out of bed and went to the basin on the dresser so that she could wash her face and body before getting dressed.

Andrew sat up, yawned, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over at the far side of the room, he saw Mary washing herself. He got out of bed and quietly walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gently took the cloth from her and washed her back in a circular motion.

"Mm. That feels good." Mary sighed. Andrew rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her ear. Mary smiled and turned around so that she was facing her husband.

"Morning." he greeted her, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." she greeted back, kissing his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Andrew asked as Mary walked to her trunk and looked for a dress to wear. She chose a green-and-black striped one with a large hoopskirt and a green ribbon to go in her hair.

"Starving." Mary answered as Andrew helped her with her corset. She winced in pain as he tightened it.

"Not too tight, but not too loose either." Mary told him. Andrew loosened the corset a bit, making Mary relieved. She then put on her bloomers, which were almost as uncomfortable as her corset. Next, she put on her damned hoopskirt. Andrew tied the hoopskirt around Mary's waist as Mary got the dress ready. She stepped into it as Andrew laced up the back. Mary quickly brushed her hair and tied the ribbon in her hair as Andrew got ready. She found a pair of comfortable slippers and slipped into them as she watched Andrew get ready.

"You're lucky you're not a woman." Mary told him, not taking her eyes off of him. He had decided to wear a white poet shirt, a black jacket, a pair of black pants, white leggings and a pair of knee-high boots.

"I do consider myself lucky." Andrew teased. Mary laughed as she watched him brush his hair and tie a black ribbon around it. A few tendrils framed his face, making him look like an angel.

"Shall we go?" Andrew asked, extending his arm. Mary smiled and took it, lifting her skirt as they headed down the stairs to the dining hall.

"Why do women wear such skirts?" Andrew inquired as they ate their breakfast of sausage, grits, hot cider and bacon.

"It's the fashion." Mary replied simply as she drank her goblet of hot cider. Andrew took a bite of his sausage and refused to say anything else.

The two of them decided to look at houses that afternoon, after they took a little afternoon nap. Mary and Andrew held each other as they slept. Mary made herself comfortable in her husband's arms and fell asleep. Andrew kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Five months later, the two of them were moved into their whitewashed house with a white picket fence all around the property. There was even room in the backyard for both a patio and a stable for horses. Lara was off at a private women's university, studying art and literature. Mary was so happy for her daughter, but sad that the college was out-of-state.

One evening in May, Mary went into labor with her and Andrew's baby. Andrew paced outside the delivery room. He was not alone - Abigail, Matthew and Alison joined him while Martha was with Mary, coaching her. The other children were away - the girls were at the university with Lara, while the boys were sent to work out-of-state.

"The time is near. I can feel it." Andrew told his companions. They all nodded when there was a loud scream and two babies crying. Martha entered the waiting room and walked over to Andrew.

"Congratulations - you have a boy and a girl." Martha told him, hugging him tightly. Andrew returned the hug, his eyes brimming with tears.

"How are they doing? Can I see them? What about Mary?" Andrew asked.

"They're doing fine. After they're cleaned up, you may go see them. Mary's exhausted, but doing well." Martha answered his questions without hesitation. She then led him back to the delivery room and stood aside when she came to Mary's room.

"Mary!" Andrew whispered, entering the room. Mary looked over at her husband, her face covered with sweat. As Andrew moved closer to her, he saw her nursing a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"We have twins! I'm so happy." Andrew whispered loudly, looking down at the baby.

"This is our son. Our daughter is over there." Mary told him, her voice hoarse. Andrew looked over and saw a nursemaid feeding their daughter with a bottle.

"What are their names?" Andrew asked, smiling when the nursemaid placed the baby in his arms.

"Our daughter is Sarah and our son is Nathaniel. The nurses named them, not I." Mary told him, her voice weak. The nurses had told Mary that they named the babies after people in the Bible. One of them had told Mary that she could either keep the babies names or change them - it was up to Mary and her husband.

"I love those names." Andrew told her as Sarah stretched and yawned in his arms.

"I'll let you get your rest and I'll keep an eye on them." Andrew told her as he placed his daughter in her bassinet and went to tend to his son. Mary nodded weakly and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Mary, Andrew, Sarah and Nathaniel (called Nathan) were living in their large house. As a welcome home present, Martha and her new husband, Robert, bought the twins miniature horses from the ranch that Robert and Martha owned. One of the miniatures is a bay mare named Brownie and the other is a gray gelding named Pebbles.

Tragedy struck Mary's heart in the autumn the twins were born - a fever spread in the town and most of the residents passed away - including the twins. Mary and Andrew cried for hours as Sarah lay dying in Mary's arms. Her brother had passed away two hours ago and now Sarah was close to dying. A few moments later, she took her last breath and died. Mary cried into Andrew's shirt as he gently took his daughter from Mary and held her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. He kissed her forehead, whispering loving words to her.

Mary felt tears streaming down her cheeks as Andrew buried the little babies in the backyard of the house. The two of them vowed to never have more children, seeing how quickly they could be taken away.

* * *

Two months later, Mary died from the fever that had taken her twins. Andrew died in the winter from a broken heart.

Martha and her husband were killed in a fire that started next to their house. They had both been sleeping at the time and when the volunteers came to rescue them, they were too late.

Alison and Matthew were the only ones of the friends to survive all the terrible things throughout the years. Once all their friends passed on, they moved into the house that Mary and Andrew had owned and lived out their final days there.

Lara and Paul married in the spring and welcomed a daughter - Diana - in the summer. Sadly, Lara died during childbirth, leaving Diana with Paul. Paul was not alone in raising little Diana - Alison and Matthew helped out as much as they could. Alison died in the winter, due to an illness. Matthew was next to go - he had an infection in his eyes and it eventually took his life in the end.

Johanna married at twenty, so when her brother passed away, he left Diana to his sister. Johanna raised the baby as her own, along with her husband Jeremiah. The three of them are living in a cabin in the middle of the woods, where their great-great-great-great-great grandchildren currently reside.

_O many are the hearts that are workin' for the right  
Waitin' for the dawn of peace_


End file.
